Faithful
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Setia, adalah sifat Hinata meski suaminya hampir saja meninggalkannya karena perempuan lain, namun ia percaya akan jodoh,cinta,dan takdir yang akan membawa cintanya kembali, sedikit puisi menambahi fict ini agar terlihat lebih hidup, ONeShoot, R


_Dia malaikat penjaga hati __Berjanji padaku setia menemani __Memulai kisah cinta ini dengan sepenuh hati __Meraih cita cinta berdua hingga maut memisahkan kami_

* * *

**"Faithful"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

** Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Hurt/comf  
**

**OneShoot**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata."

Seulas senyum menandakan kebahagian, akhirnya setelah menempuh kisah cinta selama empat tahun itu, hubungan mereka berakhir di sebuah ikatan suci, Hinata mengangguk senang, ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke, _Aishiteru_."

_Membina mahligai indah berdua __Menempuh masalah dengan bijaksana Mewujudkan mimpi masa depan cinta kita bersama __Bergandengan tangan kita bina rumah tangga_

T

Tak dapat satupun yang Hinata rasakan selain kebahagiaan ketika Sasuke menjadi suaminya, hidup mereka sempurna, kemewahan dengan harta berlimpah, kasih sayang Sasuke dan juga kejutan-kejutan manis sang suami, akan tetapi hidup tak selamanya indah, Hinata dan Sasuke tengah lima tahun menikah, namun Hinata tak juga mengandung anaknya, Hinata takut, takut jika Sasuke berpaling, jujur dia selalu tertekan ketika suaminya selalu berkata alangkah indahnya jika rumah mewah yang mereka tempati sekarang terdapat Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya yang bisa memanggilnya _Tousaan._

Sampai suatu ketika, ketakutan itu pun datang , Sasuke menelepon seorang dokter dan Hinata mendengarnya, dia melakukan cek kesuburan pada dirinya, pria itu ternyata ingin tahu, siapakah yang mandul, dirinya atau istirnya.

"Baiklah, segera hubungi aku jika hasilnya sudah ada, _Arigatou_ Karin."

Hinata mengetahui nama dokter itu, dia adalah teman semasanya kuliah bersama Sasuke dulu.

"_Hime_? Kau sedang apa?"

"Eh? Makan malamnya sudah siap,"

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Baru saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas, syukurlah Hinata tak mengetahuinya pikirnya.

_Kau begitu sempurna di mataku __hatiku mulai tenang bila kau ada di sampingku __hatiku mulai rapuh bila kau tak ada di sampingku __apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa dirimu_

Siang ini Hinata segera menemui Karin untuk menanyakan hasil kesuburan Sasuke, dan ternyata, kemandulan itu memang ada padanya, Hinata menunduk lemas, ternyata Sasuke yang selama ini mengalami kemandulan dan bukan dirinya, Hinata tak ingin Sasuke kecewa, apa jadinya bila suaminya mengetahui hal ini.

"Karin, bisakah kau menyembunyikan ini dari Sasuke? Jika kau masih menganggapku sahabat baikmu, tolong, bilang padanya bahwa aku yang tidak bisa memiliki keturunan."

_**~ Lavenderviolletta..~**_

_Kata demi kata kau goreskan membuat hati bagai tercabik oleh duri…. Jiwa ini mengerti…. Jiwa ini pahami… Hatimu sakit karna ulahku sendiri…. Hatimu kecewa karna tingkahku sendiri__, __Ku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu… Ku mengharapkan mu meski kau tak lagi mengharapkanku…._

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke mendiamkannya, Sasuke tak sehangat dulu lagi, dia kini berubah ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tak bisa mengandung anaknya, Hinata kini selalu tidur sendiri karena Sasuke yang jarang sekali pulang, sampai suatu ketika, seseorang perempuan datang, Hinata mengenali perempuan itu, dia adalah mantan dari kekasih Sasuke yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku hamil Sasuke."

..

Tubuh Hinata melemas ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu mengatakan bahwa suaminya tengah menghamilinya, ia jelas tahu bahwa Sasuke mandul, dan Hinata mengetahui Sakura tengah membohongi Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura ! Sasuke,-"

"Diam Hinata !"

Bentakan Sasuke membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, seberani itukah suaminya sekarang? Dia bahkan membentaknya untuk membela perempuan lain, tangisan pecah membasahi pipinya yang putih, Sasuke tak ingin melihat itu, ia tak menatap Hinata sama sekali.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Sakura."

_Terhempas buat ku tak mampu terbangun lagi… Terjatuh membuat jiwa dan raga terasa sakit… Sendu pilu bagaikan terbakar oleh api… hati ini lumpuh dan tak berdaya saat kau tuturkan kata itu__._

Rencana pernikahan Sasuke akan di gelar minggu depan dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Hinata, ia sangat mendambakan seorang anak dan saat ini Sakura yang tengah mengandung anaknya, tak banyak yang Hinata dapat lakukan selain mengikhlaskan pernikahan suaminya bersama wanita lain, Sasuke bahkan telah menyiapkan kamar pengantinnya bersama Sakura, seperti telah di kuasai iblis, dia bahkan tak menganggap Hinata ada, yang di rasakannya hanya kebahagiaan karena Sakura tengah mengandung anaknya dan dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata? Apakah Neji-nii mengetahuinya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya atau Sasuke akan dibunuhnya Tenten, ku mohon agar kau menjaga semua ini karena aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Hinata." Tenten memeluk Hinata lirih, "Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki hati malaikat seperti ini?"

..

_Mentari takkan terbit lagi di ufuk timur bila kau tak ada lagi disisi ini….. Rembulan kan hilang tah kemana jika kau tak lagi temani malam-malamku…. Rumpun gerimis membasahi hati ini bersamaan dengan air mata yang kian menetes di pipi…_

"Hinata?" Gaara yang merupakan sahabat baiknya segera membawa Hinata ke dalam rumahnya bergitu melihat keadan Hinata yang berantakan, memakai baju dan sandal tidur, wajah pucat, mata sendu dengan lingkar mata hitam karena kekurangan tidur.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura, aku terpikirkanmu saat itu, tapi aku tak mengetahui nomermu dan tak mengetahui alamat rumahmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Gaara-kun, _Arigatou_."

"Lihat dirimu, bahkan kau berpakaian compang camping seperti ini ke rumahku, seorang istri dari keluarga kaya raya pengusaha terkenal terlihat seperti seorang gembel." Gaara mendecih.

"Dia sangat mencintaiku Gaara-kun."

Gaara menaruh cangkir teh nya, ia menatap Hinata serius, "kita tinggalkan jepang, dan aku akan mengurus perceraianmu dengan pria brengsek itu."

...

"Jangan main-main denganku Karin."

"Tch, " Karin melemparkan laporan hasil pengecekan kandungan Sasuke satu bulan yang lalu, "Hinata subur, dia bahkan memiliki kondisi kandungan yang sangat baik, justru kau lah yang tak bisa memiliki anak Uchiha-Sasuke, jika aku tau akhirnya akan begini, aku tidak akan menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan ini darimu dan menuruti keinginan bodohnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dialah yang mandul."

"Hinata." lirhnya ketika membaca hasil laporan, tangannya bergetar, mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya yang telah disembunyikan istrinya karena begitu mencintainya.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu bodoh, Sakura hamil oleh pria lain dan kau mau menikahinya, tch mengerikan."

"AAArrrgghhhh !"

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Karin..

"Jika kau ingin menemui Hinata, dia di bandara Hokaido bersama sepupuku Gaara, mereka akan pergi dan menetap di Belanda bersama."

…

_meski aku sadar,, keadaan yang membuatku tak bisa memilikimu tapi aku akan mencoba.. mencoba tuk menepis sebuah mimpi yang kini telah rapuh dan terkikis harapku kau kan slalu di sini menemani sepi di dalam hidupku meski kadang kita berdua tak sejalan aku mohon rawatlah cinta yang dulu pernah ada dan tertanam dalam benak lubuk hatimu_

"_Sayonara_ Sasuke."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara, mereka berjalan bersama untuk memasuki awak pesawat, dengan tatapan kosong Hinata duduk menatap jendela, Gaara diam, dia tak banyak bicara, walau bagaimana pun dia masih mencintainya, Gaara mencintai Hinata meski Hinata tak mengetahuinya.

…

Sasuke berlari cepat, ia menulusuri setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya, sampai seorang pramugari menghentikannya masuk ketika ia tak memiliki passport, pria itu meneriaki nama Hinata seperti orang gila, dua orang petugas membanting tubuh Sasuke hingga terhempas, Sasuke terpuruk, ia sangat menyesali, menyianyiakan cintanya selama ini.

…

"Aku tidak bisa tanpa Sasuke Gaara, aku harus kembali."

Hinata berlari dan Gaara menyusulnya, "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Pesawat akan terbang, Hinata… !"

…

Pesawatpun meninggalkan landasnya, terbang sangat jauh, Sasuke menatap langit dengan sendu, ia menangis, kembali ia menjambak rambutnya seraya berteriak prustasi. dia menyesal. Sasuke sangat menyesali semuanya, kakinya menyentuh bumi, ia terkulai lemas pikirannya kosong.

...

_Aku tak pernah ingin melupakan dirimu, __Sekian masa sekian cerita tlah kita lewati __Suka dan duka bersama, Sungguh berat untuk kulupakan, __Sangat tak mungkin untuk benci, __Karena kau sangat berkesan, __Karena kau sangat mendalam, Percayalah kekasihku, __Hanya satu kau kasihku __Dan hanya satu inginku_

"Sasuke" Hinata berkata lirih, ia berlari memeluk suami yang sangat ia cintai, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Aku bodoh, _gomene_ Hinata, jangan pergi ku mohon."

"Kau memang bodoh Uchiha, tapi aku lebih bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu."

Sasuke menitikan air matanya, ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu, _gomene, gomenasai_._"_

Seulas senyuman kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya, ia meneteskan air mata, air mata kebahagiaan, dia yakin Sasuke mencintainya, dan dia yakin Sasuke pasti kembali, itulah yang dinamakan jodoh,takdir dan juga cinta.

_Inginku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu._

**FIN**

**Oneshoot disaat hujan-hujan dan kesepian karena malam minggu sendirian hikkss.. Review please... buat Author gak sedih dengan meninggalkan jejak anda heii para readers... Arigatou...**

**Lavenderviolletta.**


End file.
